doubledragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda
is a fictional character from the Double Dragon beat 'em up video game series. She is an iconic female member of the Black Warriors street gang. Her trademark weapon is the whip. Appearances ''Double Dragon A female thug. Her weapon of choice is the whip. If you manage to attack and disarm her, she can still be dangerous as she can still fight without her weapon by using strong punches capable of knocking the enemy down. If not careful, she can punch you and manage to retrieve her whip while you're stunned. Double Dragon II: The Revenge The sole female member of the Black Warriors is back, this time boasting a whole new punk redesign which contrasts with her previous (and more feminine) look from the first game. She can now jump (which allows her to escape from conveyor belts) and has a tricky elbow smash. Her main weapon is a flail, although she can also throw knives and hand grenades, which makes her a deadly opponent, especially when supporting other enemies. Battletoads/Double Dragon Linda appears as a recurring enemy type in Level 3, Ropes 'N' Roper. The Linda in this game is permanently armed with a whip, meaning that the player cannot disarm her and arm themself with her weapon. She's given the full name "Linda Lash" in the manual, which was also used in the later live-action film. Double Dragon'' (film) Linda is Koga Shuko's main lieutenant and personal bodyguard, and is in direct command of his two most fearsome minions: Huey and Lewis. Her full name is Linda Lash, although she's often called "Lash" for short. Some time ago, she commanded a raid on a secluded Chinese monk village in search of the fabled Double Dragon medallion. The mission was a success, although only one half of the medallion was found. She keeps acting as a support minion of Shuko (although a still prominent one, nonetheless) throughout the rest of the film in his search of the other half of the medallion. She ends up developing a personal rivalry against Marian Delario, leader of the "Power Corps", which they settle in a final one-on-one fight, where Linda ultimately (and embarrassingly) ends up being tied to a pole with her own whip. ''Double Dragon Advance A female member of the Shadow Warriors who specializes in whip attacks, although she sometimes carries knives too. Even though she's the weakest member of the gang, Linda is not to be underestimated, especially when she has her whip or knives. Since ''Double Dragon Advance is merely an expansion/retelling of the arcade version of Double Dragon, Linda both looks and behaves pretty much the same as in the original game, although she has now been given a few new moves (such as a high kick) and she can appear in a wide assortment of palette-swap variants. In addition, she sometimes comes armed with a spiked flail instead of a whip (although both behave practically the same). ''Double Dragon'' (mobile) Oddly enough, in this mobile remake of the first game, Linda's sprite looks very muscular and male-like, and her clothes, which are a variant of her classic purple catsuit, appear to have been modified to fit that of a male gym instructor. According to her description in this game, she is Williams' wife. Cindy, another female thug, plays the role of Linda's mohawked, face painted and blue suit wearing variant from Double Dragon II. Both often come armed with Linda's trademark weapon: the whip. ;Personal data *'Age': 28 *'Height': 172 cm *'Weight': 76 kg *'Hobbies': Bodybuilding ''Double Dragon Neon The "Sadistic Seductress" Linda is a common enemy that attacks either with her whip or grenades. Her kicks have good reach, are fairly strong, and can knock players out of the air easily. Her attacks include a back spin kick which she often performs before the player actually reaches her, anticipating their moves, or a rising kick which she usually performs when being attacked from above. When fighting Linda, it's best to stay on the ground, dodge one of her attacks and counterattack while gleaming. Special care must be taken when she comes armed with her whip, as it has a very long reach (almost half the size of the screen) and she'll attack with it from afar, with a motion that will cover both her frontal and rearguard, in addition to potentially hitting fallen opponents a second time that had been knocked down by the first hit. Double Dragon II: Wander of the Dragons In this game, Linda fashions a short jacket, miniskirt and long boots all clad over sexy lingerie, although still retaining a similar design to her ''Double Dragon Neon's incarnation, with the policewoman cap and apocryphal police badges. Her iconic whip is nowhere to be found, though, and she's instead often seen wielding other types of generic weapons, such as 2×4s. Other appearances ''River City Girls Linda, like many other ''Double Dragon characters, makes a cameo appearance in River City Girls. As usual, she fights using her trademark whip. When called by the player for assistance, she whips the ground and launches upward any enemies hit. She has two variations: Neo Linda (red) and Mecha Linda (undead). Gallery Artworks and portraits Artlinda.gif|'Lindas artwork used in most manuals of ''Double Dragon Linda - 11.jpg|'Lindas artwork from the Master System manual of ''Double Dragon Linda - 12.png|'Lindas portrait from the ZX Spectrum manual of ''Double Dragon Chardd2neslindamug.gif|'Lindas portrait from the Famicom manual of ''Double Dragon II Linda - 10.jpg|'Linda Lashs artwork from the ''Battletoads/Double Dragon manual Lash.png|Kristina Wagner as Linda Lash in the 1994 Double Dragon live-action film Linda - 03.png|'Linda' from Double Dragon Neon Linda - 05.png|Concept art of Linda for Double Dragon Neon Linda - 06.png|Concept art of Linda for Double Dragon Neon Wanderofthedragon.jpeg|Concept art of Linda for Double Dragon II: Wander of the Dragons Sprites Linda - 07.png|''Double Dragon'' (arcade) Linda - 08.png|''Double Dragon'' (NES) Linda - 09.png|'Linda' in the "Mode B" versus game in Double Dragon (NES) Chardd2arclinda.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (arcade) Charlindadd2.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (NES) Chardd2pcelinda.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (PC Engine) LindaLashSpriteNES.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (NES) LindaLashSpriteSNES.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (SNES) LindaLashSpriteMD.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (Genesis) Linda - 13.jpg|''Double Dragon'' (mobile) Linda - 04.png|In-game model from Double Dragon Neon Linda - River City Girls - 01.png|''River City Girls'' Trivia *Linda was one of the first female characters in video game history who was not limited to the boundaries of culture, genre or thematic condition; playing an equal role as men within the Black Warriors' ranks. *According to her profile in the mobile version of Double Dragon, Linda is Williams's wife. *Linda is likely named after Linda Lee Cadwell, widow of legendary martial artist and action films actor Bruce Lee, who was a major influence in the creation of the Double Dragon series. References Category:Black Dragon Clan Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Renegades Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Battletoads/Double Dragon enemies Category:Double Dragon enemies Category:Double Dragon II enemies Category:Double Dragon IV enemies Category:Double Dragon Advance enemies Category:Double Dragon Neon enemies Category:Double Dragon (film) characters Category:Double Dragon (mobile) enemies Category:Wander of the Dragons enemies